


Sleepy Guy

by Listen_She_Said



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Chica - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Henry - Freeform, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Spencer - Freeform, Tired Ethan Nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_She_Said/pseuds/Listen_She_Said
Summary: Ethan had a hard night and needs a nap. Mark and Amy make that happen. Also Ethan sings some Frozen songs in headspace.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	Sleepy Guy

Mark stretched, mouth widening as he let out a long, loud yawn. He had been upstairs editing for the past 5 hours, and he was sure if he hadn’t switched his desk to standing mode, his back would’ve given out a couple hours ago. He sent the semi-finished project over to Lixian, trusting his friend to finish it up and upload the video by the next day. God, he was so happy he got an editor. As much as Mark loved doing his own work and creating thumbnails, he wouldn’t have been able to almost have a work-life balance without one. 

It was 8pm. Not late per say, but later than Mark usually stayed in the office. He needed some dinner. And he should probably check on Ethan. With that thought in mind, Mark put his computer to sleep and made his way downstairs. He heard Chica’s feet pitter-pattering across the wood floor to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. “Hello, Chica-Bica, hello sweet girl.”

Mark crouched on the floor to give Chica the pets she deserved, grimacing as his long hair fell in his eyes. He had taken out his bun while he was editing and forgot his ponytail upstairs. A second pitter-patter let him know Henry was up and interested in getting pets too. “Hey, buddy.” Mark said, smiling at Amy’s timid dog and reaching out his hand for a couple pets. “Did you get dinner yet puppers, huh? Did you get dinner?” He asked in a goofy voice. 

“I fed them Mark,” Amy called from the kitchen. Mark stood back up and walked to the kitchen with both dogs trailing behind. He was about to the kitchen when he stopped, hearing something he wasn’t expecting. He looked into the living room, blinked a couple times, then continued into the kitchen. 

“Is Ethan…” Mark trailed off. He didn’t know how to finish his sentence, so instead he lamely gestured into the living room. He could still hear Ethan’s voice. 

Amy laughed. “Yes, and he sounds wonderful.” She winced as a high-pitched shrieking came from the room. “Well, maybe not as good as he sounds when he’s bigger.” She turned back to the stove. Her breakfast skillet, consisting of eggs and onions from Unus Annus videos, and some potatoes and peppers, was almost done cooking. She smiled as Mark’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

“But Frozen? Really?” They both winced when they heard Ethan try to hit another high note, almost screaming this time. “Please tell me you have a way to get him to stop.” 

“Well, I just so happen to be a wonderful girlfriend and caregiver, and I made extra food in case either of you wanted some. If you want to fetch the little guy, I’m sure he could eat something.” Amy teased, then her face turned more serious. “Poor Eef, though. He just got up about half an hour ago; he was really exhausted.”

*Earlier that day*

Amy and Mark were both worried when Ethan had come in that morning to film Unus Annus videos. He usually had dark circles under his eyes, who didn’t these days, but today they were very visible, and his eyes were bloodshot. He brushed off their concerns, insisting he was feeling up to filming today. They did a couple videos outside before Ethan looked like he was going to fall asleep where he was standing. Mark and Amy insisted he move inside while they cleaned up the filming equipment. 

They were planning on filming a cooking challenge today as well, but when they walked back inside, Ethan was passed out on a kitchen stool, head resting on the counter and thumb barely pressed in his mouth. Mark and Amy had exchanged relieved looks, both secretly hoping he would fall asleep. 

Amy and Mark had quietly put the cameras, tripods, mics, and lighting away before splitting off, Amy heading upstairs to find Ethan’s blanket and pacifier, and Mark heading to the back door to bring Spencer inside before he attempted to move Ethan from the stool to the couch. Spencer seemed to know it was important to keep quiet, and he walked alongside Mark, watching as the older man picked up his owner. 

Ethan had whined a bit, his eyes fluttering open as he abruptly changed positions. “Wha—, are we cooking now?” He asked. He felt floaty, and he started rubbing his eyes to try and ground himself. 

“We’re gonna cook later I think. Amy and I are pretty tired, and it looks like you might be too, huh little guy?” Mark said, adjusting Ethan in his arms before making his way to the couch. 

“I’m not tired.” Ethan pouted, eyes still not quite open. He flushed a bit as he realized what Mark called him. “And I’m not little.” 

Mark hummed, not believing his friend for a second. They reached the couch, and he bent down to set Ethan on the couch. “Are you sure you’re not tired? You don’t need to yawn?”

Ethan’s eyes widened. Mark knew all he had to do was say ‘yawn’ and Ethan would— He opened his mouth, cursing internally as he yawned. He could see Mark holding in laughter. “That doesn’t count.” Ethan said, sitting up on the couch, “And even if it did, I’m still not little.” 

Amy had walked in as Ethan was saying that, and raised her eyebrows at him across the room. “I don’t know about that, Eef. I’m seeing some tired eyes.” She watched as Spencer pressed his wet nose on his human’s leg; she was sure he agreed with him. 

“They’re not tired. They’re super awake, see?” Ethan opened his eyes wider, as if to prove his point. His voice had gone higher in the time they’d been talking, an early indicator he was slipping into headspace more. 

“Well, that’s a shame, cause I think Spencer wants a nap. And I brought your blanket and pacifier down and everything but I guess…” Amy trailed off, watching as Ethan struggled between his big and little headspace. 

Mark noticed he was having a hard time too, and crouched down on the floor to be at eye level with him. “Hey, it’s alright Ethan. We don’t need to film anymore today. It’s okay.”

Ethan looked between Mark and Amy, his two caregivers. “It’s okay?” When they both nodded, he finally let his adult worries go, falling into a little headspace. He _was_ absolutely exhausted; he hadn’t slept at all last night, too worried about a copyright issue his manager brought up with his website that he stayed up coming up with solutions and brand new designs for the site. He solved the problem, but didn’t have time to sleep before heading over to Mark and Amy’s home to film. 

He made grabby hands for his blanket and pacifier. Amy smiled, noticing the shift in body language immediately. “You ready for a nap, bub?” She asked, walking over to hand him the blanket and sit on the floor next to Mark. 

Ethan nodded, then said “Thank you” after Amy handed them over. He rubbed the soft material of his blanket on his cheek and sighed happily. He looked at the pacifier, hesitated a moment, but finally slipped it in his mouth. 

Mark was thrilled when he saw that happen; he knew it was hard for his friend to slip, and he was so glad he felt safe enough to use the pacifier, something Ethan usually found too embarrassing. “Let’s get you tucked in, huh?” Mark said. He gently pushed Ethan’s shoulders back and took the blanket out of Ethan’s hands to wrap it snug around him. 

Ethan giggled, wiggling his toes under the blanket. “Burrito.” He said around the pacifier, grinning up at Mark. Ethan yawned again, unprompted this time, and felt his eyelids grow heavy. As they dropped shut, he heard Amy tell Spencer to get up on the couch next to him. He smiled as Spencer hopped on the couch, and opened his eyes to watch his dog finally settle on his chest. Ethan sighed, shutting his eyes one last time before falling asleep almost immediately. 

*Now*

Mark grabbed Amy’s hand, then said, “I know, we were both worried, but we got him to sleep.” He groaned, hearing Ethan’s voice clearly from the other room again. “But did you have to put on Frozen for him right after he woke up? You know how he gets.”

“Come on, Mark, just let it go.” Amy joked, laughing as Mark rolled his eyes at her. “If you really want him to stop though, go let him know dinner is ready. He hasn’t eaten since this morning, and neither have you.” 

“Anything to get him to stop.” Mark said, and Amy hummed in agreement. They both knew their friend was a decent singer, just not when he was small. Mark walked back into the living room. Despite his insistence that Ethan needed to stop ASAP, he stood for a moment, watching Ethan dance around the room. “You ready for dinner?” He asked. 

Ethan started as he heard someone close by, and relaxed when he saw it was Mark. “I’m singing.” He said. He watched his caregiver laugh, though he wasn’t sure what was funny. 

“You can still 'sing' later, Eef. I’ll pause the movie.” Mark said. Ethan pouted, but didn’t protest when Mark paused the movie and turned off the TV. Mark turned back around and reached for Ethan’s hand. 

“Up!” Ethan said, holding his arms over his head. He used his puppy-dog eyes when Mark made no move to grab the little boy. “Up please?” He asked, still reaching his arms up. He saw when Mark gave in and smiled, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck as he was held against his hip. “Thank you.” He said sweetly, holding on tight as they moved into the kitchen. 

“I see you found a monkey.” Amy said as Mark walked in with Ethan clinging to him. “We better return him to the zoo before you get arrested.”

“Noooooo.” Ethan whined. “Amy, not a monkey.”

Amy smiled at him, then pinched his cheek. “Ah, you’re right. Not a monkey, just a little guy.”

“A little guy who is ready for dinner.” Mark said, setting his little down on one of the kitchen stools. “And then maybe bedtime.” He continued when Ethan yawned and rested his head on the counter. He could tell Ethan was still tired when he didn’t protest, choosing to stick his thumb in his mouth instead. 

Ethan whined when Amy pulled his hand away from his mouth. “How about we get you some food first, okay bud?” Amy asked sweetly, brushing Ethan’s hair back. “Then we can get you your paci so you’re not sucking on yucky fingers.” 

After a moment, Ethan nodded, smiling gratefully when food was placed in front of him. He felt so relaxed, seated between Mark and Amy, his two caregivers. He really was lucky. “Love you.” He said, kicking Amy’s stool. 

“Hey!” Mark protested, fake pouting when the little didn’t address him. Ethan giggled, poking Mark’s cheek. 

“Love you too, silly baby.” Ethan said, laughing harder when Mark gasped, pretending to be offended. 

“I think I can only handle one silly baby at a time,” Amy said, tickling Ethan’s sides. “And you are the only silly baby I see today.” She sat back up, smiling at Ethan and Mark as they proceeded to have a tickle fight. They both were such children, albeit in different ways, and yet she felt so lucky to have them in her life. 

Even if they let her food go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've read a lot of stuff in this fandom and I figured it's only fair I post a work finally. I'd love to get some comments/feedback. I may write more stuff? Haven't decided yet and I definitely won't have a schedule either. But if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments too!


End file.
